Student Driver
by Anoke
Summary: Trunks wants to learn how to drive, will Bulma let him? If so, how will trunks's driving experiance be? what happens when a certain person sneaks a ride in? Read to find out! FINALLY THE LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Trunks wants to Drive

**Student Driver**

**By:** Anoke

**Disclaimers:** I Don't own Dragonball Z

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Come on! I want to learn to drive!" I tell my mom

"Trunks, I just don't think your old enough yet.." she tells me

"Mom! Im 16.. How much older do I need to be?" I ask

"I don't see why you need to learn to drive at all! You can just fly!" my father yells

"Dad.. Thats not the point!" I yell

"Watch your tone!" he yells

"Sorry.. It's just" I start to say

"Dear I just don't think it is safe enough" my mom says

"Safe enough?... oh I see.. I can go and fight evil villains but I cant drive a car.." I say sarcastically

"Young man" my mom says

"All of my friends can drive!" I whine

"Thats not the point! And goten cant drive!" my mother argues

"Goten is a year younger than me!" I tell her

"Trunks.. Maybe next year" my mother says

"Woman.. Just let the boy learn to drive.. What difference would it make.. He would be gone most of the day" my father says

"Yeah! Let the boy learn to drive!" I mimic my father

"Thats my point! If he learns how to drive he will be gone all the time!" my mom says

"And the problem?" my father asks

"Vegeta!" my mother yells

"Pleeeease!" I beg

"Uhh... fine! But im going with!" my mother says

"But mom!" I whine

"Not buts it's that or no deal!" she says

"Fine!" I give in

"Alright we can go this Saturday" she says

"Why not tomorrow?" I ask

"Trunks.. Tomorrow is school dearest" she says

"Fine.. Saturday it is" I say heading up to my room

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**End of first chapter, i know it is INCREDIBLY SHORT! but eh... others will be longer what do you think? Continue or no? I need reviews to find out!**

**Next chapter: Trunks goes to get driving lessons.. xD**

**Anoke**


	2. Bulma Forgets

**Student Driver**

**By:** Anoke

**Disclaimers:** I Don't own Dragonball Z

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Finally the day I have been waiting for, Saturday! Today I get to go get my Driving Permit! I may have to go with my mom but at least im going!

I walk out of my bedroom and go down stairs

"Mom, are you ready yet?" I ask

"For?" she asks

"Mom! Don't play around here!" I say

"Honey im serious.. What for?" she asks

"What? How could you forget???" I yell

"Im sorry but just tell me" my mom says

"Today I get my driving permit!" I say

"Oh my kami!.. I totally forgot! Sweetheart I am so sorry!" my mother says

"It's alright just go and get ready to go" I tell her

"Honey it's not that easy... you see I have a meeting today" she tells me

"No no no no no no!!!" I yell

"Honey.. Im sorry" she says

"But today was going to be the happiest day of my life!" I yell

"Why?" my father asks coming into the kitchen

"I WAS going to go get my driving permit today" I tell him

"Oh yes that ridiculous thing.. I remember.." my father says

"You did?" me and my mom both say

"yes how could I not? That is all he has been blabbering about since you told him he could get it" my father says

"You see! Dad remembered and you didnt!" I yell

"Oh my kami! Dad remembered something!" I yell

"What is that suppose to mean?!" he yells

"Well, it's true vegeta... you never remember anything" my mother says

"So what?" he yells

"Well I have a idea!" my mother says

"And what is that?" my father asks

"You can take trunks to get his driving permit for me!" my mother says

"WHAT!!?!" Me and my dad both yell

"Are you crazy?" I yell

"Have you gone mad?" my father yells

"Take it easy both of you!, Vegeta you are taking trunks and that is that! Trunks your father is going with you, that is that! GOT IT?" my mother says

"But!" Me and my father both say

"No buts!" she yells

"Agh! This is ridiculous" my father yells

"I cant believe this!" I yell

"Be ready in 30 minutes or your not going!" my father yells

"Im already ready!" I yell

"Fine! Lets go!" he yells

"Fine lets!" I yell back

We both storm off to the DMV

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Okay I am so sorry I have not updated! School has been a pain! I will try and update more!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Anoke


	3. Miss Cahoh

**Student Driver**

**By**: Anoke

**Disclaimers**: I Don't own Dragonball Z

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

"How long do we have to stay at this miserable place?" my father asks

"Until I get my Permit.." I tell him

"Well how long will that be?" he yells

"Dad keep your voice down!.. I don't know how long... we have to wait in line" I tell him

"How did I even get volunteered to do this?" he yells

"You act like im having the time of my life" I mumble to myself

Finally after a long hour it is my turn to get up there. The instructor comes out of the room.

"Hello there, I am Miss Cahoh, I will be your instructor" She tells me

"Nice to meet you Miss Cahoh, I am Trunks and this is my father Vegeta" I tell her

"Nice to meet you sir" she says putting her hand out for a handshake but my father refuses

"Yeah whatever lets get this over with already" he yells

"Alright, Mr Brief you get to sit in the backseat, while trunks here takes the wheel" She says

"WHAT!" we both yell

"Is there a problem?" She asks

"Him? In car? With me?" I mumble

"Me? Car? Him? Why?" my father mumbles

"Im sorry but a parent has to come with.." she says

"But.." we both say

"Sorry that's the rules " she says

Great.. This is just what I need.. Dad in the car... how much more could go wrong? I think to myself

**oooooooooooooooo**

**I know it's short but it's something, I will work on another chappie to day, I just wanted to make sure I post one today.. Enjoy**

**Review please**

**Anoke**


	4. Someone Says Hi

**Student Driver**

**By**: Anoke

**Disclaimers**: I Don't own Dragonball Z

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

I turn on the car and start to drive, everything is going perfect until my father starts to talk.. Agh! Why couldn't mom remember her only son! Why did she leave me with him!

"Hurry up already!" my father barked

"Im Hurrying im Hurrying!" I bark back

"Please don't hurry, hurrying is the worst thing you can do when you are behind the wheel" Miss Cahoh says

"Oh im sorry" I say

"Don't apologize! Just hurry up!" my father yells

I let go of the wheel, im frustrated with my father, im angry im annoyed I turn around and start yelling at him

"Why did you even come if you were just going to act like this?" I yell

"Your mother made me! Do you think I would choose to come?" he yells

"Umm.. Im sorry to interrupt but your driving a car!" Miss Cahoh yells

"Then why don't you just leave?" I yell

"Fine! Pull the car over and I will!" my father yells back

"Oh but I thought you were the big strong man that can handle anything, why bother stopping?" I yell back

"Fine!" he yells

"Fine!" I yell

"Please stop the car!" Miss Cahoh yells

"Fine!" I yell

I pull over and watch my father get out of the car and fly away.. Normally I would be trying to explain why my father can fly.. But right now I was mad, I also took off in the air, but going a different direction

I go to my favorite restaurant.. It is my father because I know my father would die before setting foot in here..

"Trunks is that you?" a voice says

"Marron? " I ask

"Yeah, whats up?" she asks

"Nothing" I lie

"Oh come on.. I've know you my whole life I think I can tell when something is wrong or not" she says

"I ... I had a fight" I tell her

"With who?" she asks

"My father..." I tell her

"What happened?" she asks

"Nothing much... my mom was suppose to take me to get my permit but my father ended up taking me" I say

"Right there is bad news" Marron says

"Exactly.. I ended up fighting in the car with him... and flying off in public" I tell her

"Trunks! You know your not suppose to fly in public!" marron yells

"I know I know..." I start to say

"Do you have any idea how stupid that was?" she yells more

"Hey! Stop acting like my mother here" I joke

"Your right.. So im guessing you did not get your permit?" Marron asks

"Nope..." I say sadly

"Why don't you go ask Gohan to take you... you have your moms signature... just have gohan be the adult" Marron says

"Hey.. How come I didnt think of that?" I ask

"Because im smart and your dumb" Marron jokes

"Oh very funny! It wasent very Smart of you to sneak off was it?" I ask

"Who said I snuck off?" she asks

"Well.. I know your mother and she would never let you out of her sight" I tell her

"Thats true... but... uh... your not going to tell are you?" marron asks

"Why would I tell? I would lose my driving buddy!" I tell her

"What?" she asks confused

"Your coming with!" I tell her

"Am I now?" she says

"Yep! Now lets go to Gohans!" I tell her

"Trunks.. I cant fly! And im afraid to fly! Remember!" she yells

"Hold on to me! I wont drop you! There is nothing to fear when your with me!" I tell her

So we take off towards Gohan's house

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Just incase you are wondering Marron is gunna be 14 in this fic

Hope you enjoyed!

Anoke

REVIEW!


	5. Gohan Comes

**Student Driver**

**By:** Anoke

**Disclaimers:** I Don't own Dragonball Z

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

"There that wasent so bad was it?" I ask marron

"You jerk!!! you know im afraid of flying so you kept flying higher and higher ON PURPOSE!!!" She yells

"Oh come on! Who said I did it on purpose?" I ask trying to hold my laughter back

"Jerk" I hear her mumble

we walk over to Gohan's door, and I ring the bell, Videl comes to the door

"Hi there Trunks, what can I do for you?" Videl asks

"Oh don't say hi to me" marron pouts

"Sorry Marron, how are you?" Videl asks

"Im great, mymomgotmeanewoutfitandsomethingreallykoolformyhairforthedanceireallywanttogotoandeveryoneiknowisgoingtobethereiamsohappy!!" Marron says super fast

"Well Marron I think we found your power!" I joke

"Shove it!" she yells

"Anyway, is Gohan around?" I ask

"Yep, he is inside watching TV" Videl tells me

"Thanks Videl!" I say running past her

"Gohan!" I yell

"What?" he asks lazily

"Get off your butt and come with me!" I yell

"Huh?" he asks

"Im sorry Gohan, trunks forgot his manners" She says while elbowing me

"Ow!" I complain

"Anyway, Would you mind coming with so Trunks can get his permit?" She asks sweetly

"Not now, im busy" Gohan says

"Busy!? Your sitting on your lazy butt watching TV while eating coco puffs!!" She yells

"And who forgot their manners?" I ask getting hit again with her elbow

"Shut up Trunks!" she yells

"Look, I just don't have the time today" Gohan says

"PLEAAASE!" I beg

"Trunks.. I have been gone lately and I need to spend time with my family and.." He gets cut off

"Gohan sweetheart, get ready we are going over to your mother's she is making her famous liver'nsnake soup" Videl yells from the kitech

"On second thought, lets go!" Gohan says running out the door

"Thats more like it!" Marron says

"Oh and let me guess.. You think he is coming with because of what you said?" I ask marron

"Why are you like that?" she asks

"Like what?" I ask

"A partypooper!" she yells

"We better go before we get stuck eating ChiChi's soup" I tell her

"Right, lets go!" Marron agrees and we run off after Gohan

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Yay another chapter, I will try and get another one up tommorow:D

so review review review!!

**Anoke**


	6. The Radio

**Student Driver**

**By:** Anoke

**Disclaimers:** I Don't own Dragonball Z or Land of confusion from disturbed, OR obession from frankie j or country music

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

"So your dad actually did that?" he asks

"Yep thats what happened" I tell him

"And how did you get into all of this?" gohan asks marron

"Well uh um I ah... wellyouseemymomtoldmeicouldntgooutbutisnuckoutanywayandiranintotrunksandwegotyouandthenhereweare" Marron says

"And there is that special power!" I joke

::SMACK::

"OW!! Would you stop that?" I yell

"Once you stop being a jerk!" marron says

"Me? Being a jerk? No way" I say

"Yes you are!" marron says

"No im not!" I yell

"YES YOU ARE!" marron says

"Hey, why don't we listen to some music?" gohan asks

"Yeah! Turn it on!!" we both say

Suddenly he turns the station to...COUNTRY!!!

"WHY!!!!" I yell

"Trunks, you are such a drama queen!" marron yells

"If you don't like it, change it!" Gohan says

"Fine I will!" I turn the station

suddenly Obsession from Frankie J comes on

"Oh I love this song!!" marron says

"Well I know I have to change it now!" I say

"Why? I thought you liked this song!" marron says

"Don't matter if I do or don't, you like it" I tell her

so I change the station again and finally a song I can listen to comes on

::Land of Confusion from Disturbed::

"Woooh!!!" I yell

"Oh kami" Marron says

"Trunks, this is a little loud" Gohan says

but I can faintly hear them because I start to sing along

I must have dreamed a thousand dreams

Been haunted by a million screams

But I can hear the marching feet

They're moving into the street .

"Oh kami make him stop singing!!!" marron yells

"Trunks, can we turn it down!!?!" Gohan screams

I can hear them but I continue to sing

Now, did you read the news today?

They say the danger has gone away

But I can see the fire's still alight

They're burning into the night

There's too many men, too many people

Making too many problems

And there's not much love to go around

Can't you see this is a land of confusion?

This is the world we live in

And these are the hands we're given

Use them and let's start trying

To make it a place worth living in

Oh, superman, where are you now?

When everything's gone wrong somehow?

The men of steel, these men of power

Are losing control by the hour

The radio is shut off

"HEY!!" I scream

"Thats way to loud!!" gohan yells

"I liked that song!!" I yell

"We can tell.. Kami! Your rich tell your mom to get you some singing lessons so my ears don't bleed!!" marron yells

"Oh and im the partypooper!" I yell

"Look we're here!" gohan says

"Finally!" we both say

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**I want to apologize to all my readers, I have been on a little break, I have had tests, homework, holidays, family things, friends things, birthdays, school to deal with I have had no time. And I want to apologize for the huge wait!**

**I also want to thank all my readers for their patience! And please keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

**Anoke**


	7. Miss uh

**Student Driver**

**By: **Anoke

**Disclaimers: **I Don't own Dragonball Z

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Jeez could you have drove any slower?" I ask

"Trunks don't be rude!!" Marron yells

"Well, it took us forever to get here!!!" I yell

"Shut up both of you!!" gohan yells

"Welcome" a driving instructor says

"Thank you" gohan replies

"Can I drive yet?" I ask

"Be patient sweetheart." The teacher says

"Uh okay...are you going to be my instructor?" I ask

"Oh no I will get Miss Cahoh to do it " she says

"Oh no!" I yell

"What's wrong trunks?" Marron asks

"Uh she was my old one.. With uh my uh dad" I say

"Oh kami!" gohan says

"Now where is my student?" Miss Cahoh says

"Right here!" I say while jumping out of the car

"AHHH!!! NO NOT YOU!!! OH KAMI!! AHHH!!!!!" she yells while running off

"What did you do to her?" gohan asks

"Nothing to bad" I say

You see from a distance Miss Cahoh still screaming and banging her head on a car hood

"Nothing to bad you say?" marron asks

"Okay well I need a new person!" he says

"What happened to Miss Cahoh?" the lady asks

"Don't know" I say smiling

"Okay.. Well I guess I will teach you, my name is Miss Ladaoviashenangism" she says

"Uh hello miss ladyvaccumwishgrim.." I say

"No dear it's Ladaoviashenangism" she corrects me

"Thats what I said miss ladyvaccumswishgrim" I say

"NO IT'S Ladaoviashenangism!!!" she yells

"I SAID THAT MISS LADYVACCUMWISHGRIM!!!" I yell

"NO IT'S LADAOVIASHENANGISM!!!!!!!!!" she screams

"Wow this lady is def!" I say to gohan

"Okay ladyvaccumwishgrim, let's get going" I say

"AHHH!!!!!!!!!! IT'S Ladaoviashenangism!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screams pulling out her hair

"Thats what I –" I start to say but marron covers my mouth

"Okays miss ladav– err miss.. Let's go" marron says

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I will try to finish the story quick so no one has to wait for me to update, so keep a look out!**

**Anoke**


	8. The final drive

**Student Driver**

**By: Anoke**

**Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

SMACK

"Ow!! you know, i get hit way to much!" i complain

"Shut up you big baby!" Marron yells

"Im not a baby!" i whine

"Oh really? but only babies get time-outs and i seem to recall you in one not even last week!!" Marron says

"How did you!... when... grrr bulla!!!" i shout

"ahahaha!! Trunks was in a time-out!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Gohan laughs

"Be quite!! i seem to recall a certain person is a frilly pink dress, and im not talking about Marron!" i say

"OMG! this is priceless!! " Marron laughs

"Trunks!!" Gohan says

"what goes around comes around!" i say

"Marron started it!" Gohan complains

"Good Point!" i say

"anything on her?" he asks

"hmmm.. hold on a second" i say and pull out of nowhere a little brown book

"Trunks! this is no time to look up girls phone numbers!!" gohan yells

"it's not phone numbers, it's my dirt book" i say

"what? you found it in the dirt?" gohan asks stupidly

"no you moron! everytime i find dirt on someone i always write it in here for later use." i say

"and you wonder why you get in so much trouble" marron says

"Um... if you dont mind could we get on with the lessons?" The instructer says

"DO YOU MIND!!" i yell

"i know we are trying to do something here and you just think of yourself!!" gohan yells

"i am so sorry Ma'am, all the guys in our little family are stupid beyond repair" Marron says to the instructer

"Umm.. understandable" she says

"FINALLY! I GOT IT!!" i yell

"YES! NOW MARRON THE SHOE IS ON THE OTHER SOCK! ER I MEAN OTHER DOG.. no thats not right, uh hand,finger,eye.. foot.. oh yes THE OTHER FOOT!!" Gohan yells

"What are you two yamering about?" Marron asks

"tell her what great dirt you have on her!" gohan says

"what... dirt?.. oh about that i couldnt open the lock so yeah..." i say

"then what did you finally get?" gohan asks

"do we really want to know?" marron asks

"i finally got the sticker off of the brown book" i say

::::They all drop to the floor with the sweatdrop :::::

"Um.. could we hurry up and start the lessons?" i ask

"what, but you were, and he was..." She starts to say

"and your point is?" i say

"oh nevermind, get in the car..." she says

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**In The Car**

**"The teacher is now going to be called Miss L"**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Very good trunks, now turn left" Miss L says

"Why" i ask

"just do it" she says

"but why?" i ask

"hurry" she yells

"why?" i say again and BANG

"oh that's why!" i say

"Trunks you moron! you ran into a tree" gohan says

"didnt you say your dad showed ypu how to drive?" marron asked

"yeah, he did" i say

"then why did you run into a TREE!!!!!" marron yells

"well, when i drove with my dad if there was something in the way he just blew it up.. i was waiting for GOHAN to do so, but he let us all down.." i say

"you cant possibly think it is my fault!?!!" gohan yells

"gohan, it's best if you dont speak" i say

"but" he says

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Outside the car**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"So miss L, do i get my permit?" i ask

"i will die before you get your permit" she says

"dont you think that is a bit ruff?" i ask

"YOU NEARLY KILLED US ALL YOU IDIOT" she yells

"MARRON SHE CALLED ME A IDIOT!!" i whine

"you are.." marron says

"HAHAHA marron said you're an idiot!" gohan taunts

"SO ARE YOU!" marron yells

"hahahaha!!" i taunt

"please just leave!!!" Miss L says

"fine be that way." i say

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**In Gohan's car infront of marron's house**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Thanks for coming with" i say

"no problem idiot" marron says

"hey!" i yell

"shut up" marron says, while kissing me on the cheek

"hey, hey, hey, not in front of me!" gohan says

"well why dont you get out?" i ask

"my car" he replies

"your point?" i ask

"and you are suppose to take over capsule corp in a few years?" gohan asks

"yep!" i say

"kami save us all" gohan says

"well gotta jet" marron says and jumps out of the car

"Bye!" i yell

"bye!" she says back

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**At Capsule corp**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Thanks for coming with!" i say

"after all that your thanking me?" he asks

"atleast you were there" i say

"thanks squirt" gohan says

"oh, so your home" my father says

"yep.." i reply

"did you get it?" he asks

"no.." i reply

"WHY THE KAMI NOT?" he yells

"i ran into a tree... gohan didnt blow it up for me" i say

"i cant believe you!" dad yells

"i know, it was shocking when he first blamed me also" gohan says

"what? im talking about you not blowing up the tree!" he yells

"your kidding right?" gohan asks

" i dont kid around!" dad says

"and who was this person that did not pass you?" he asks

"i dont know.. some lady who likes to vaccum a grim.. or something" i say

"what?" dad and gohan say

"follow me" dad says

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Back at capsule corp after vegeta had a little**

**"talk" with the teacher**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" gohan yells

"quite boy" dad comands

"thanks dad, i knew you'd come through for me" i say

"not a problem" dad says

"IM HOOOOME!!" my mom yells

"mom your back!" I yell

"wow, thanks for filling me in son!" my mom says

"ha...ha" i say

"did you get your permit without any trouble?" my mom asks

"not a bit!" i say

"good, on the radio i heared of a crazed man and a child blowing up a DMV because the lady did not give his son a permit.. i thought it was you two" she says

"no, you know us mom!" i say

"well i dont know..." my mom says but we cut her off

"BYE!" i yell and run off, my father following

"and what do you have to say for yourself?" my mom asks gohan

"uh... bye?" he says and follows

"GET BACK HERE!!!" my mother says and begins her chase.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The first long chapter.. and it is the end.. i hope you all enjoyed "Student Driver"**

**Anoke**


End file.
